Professor Lupin's lost spectacles
by PinkGloom
Summary: Poor Lupin loses his spectacles and Tonks offers to 'help' look for them. Remustonks fluff. OneShot Please enjoy


Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing…I am self-destitute, who uses the computer in the library…It is a sad story, I have only my reviews to keep me warm at night. hint hint 

OMG! Thought I might add that my first story already has 2 comments. My insides just did a little dance! Whee

Well, butterfliesandhurricanes, brought it to my attention to tell when the story was taking place…so this story is set after they went and got Harry at the Dursleys. So there still friends and nothing is out in the open. So, let the fluff continue…

Without farther ado….

Tonks was watching the sunset through a window at number twelve Grimmauld Place. The sky was a beautiful array of pinks and oranges. But, there was one thing missing a companion to watch it with. With that thought Tonks got two mugs out of the cabinet made some hot chocolate, put way too much whip cream on top and started to walk to the library were she knew she would find Remus.

She knocked on the door softly with her elbow spilling a little bit of hot chocolate on her robe. "Who's there?" said a semi-irritated voice. "It's me, Tonks. Can I come in Remus?"

"Oh, yeah…" was the simple reply she got. Tonks sat the mugs on the floor not trusting herself to open the door with them in her hands opened the door, picked up the mugs and walked in and used her butt to shut the door behind her.

The scene in front of her made Tonks laugh instantly. Remus was on his hand and knees, he looked like he was searching for something, his face was flushed with bewilderment and there were papers scattered around.

"Should I ask…?" Tonks laughed while placing the cups of chocolate on the table. "I lost my bloody spectacles." Remus murmured while standing up. "Umm…" was the only reply Tonks made. Seeing Remus' face up close she could see how flushed he had become in his searching for the lost item, how his lips had a pouting expression and his hair which was all ruffled and…

Tonks did a double take of Remus' hair and broke into a smile the Chester Cat would have been proud of.

"Oh, I'm sorry Remus. Want some help looking?" Tonks managed in her sweetest voice, "Where did you last see them?"

Remus screwed his face into the funniest expression thinking about it. "Well…I was reading the latest addition on the Daily Prophet and…"He paused thinking about it harder. "I got up for a second to stretch and look at the sunset,' Remus made a nodding motion with his head toward the window. "Then I went to go sit back down and poof their gone." Remus finished while biting his bottom lip and scrunching his eyebrows.

"That makes sense. How about I look near the window and you keep looking over near the table. Have some hot chocolate while your at it." Tonks said in the most innocent voice she could manage while hiding a giggle.

Remus and Tonks looked intently for Remus' "lost" spectacles. He flipped all his papers around, looked on the ground some more and even looked on the bookshelf but alas he had no luck.

Tonks looked on the windowsill, looked in some books and stole a couple of glances towards Remus. "He can be too cute sometimes." Tonks thought to herself without even realizing it because she was trying so hard not to crack up and start rolling on the floor with laughter.

Five minutes later Lupin slumped into his chair looking completely bewildered, frustrated and flushed. The look really did suit him. But, Tonks could tell he was really starting to get over whelmed with the whole situation. So Tonks pulled up a chair next to Lupin and said "Don't worry Remus if we use our_heads_ I'm sure we will find him. I mean two_heads_ are better then one. It's nothing to lose our_head_ over."

Remus just looked at her even more confused. What in the world was she rambling about? And with such a look of intent on her face like she was trying to burn a hole through his head. He watched as she started to scratch her hair like she was trying to convey a very important thought to him.

That's when it suddenly dawned on him. It couldn't be…He wasn't old enough to do that was he. Remus throw his hand up to his hair like it was on fire and found the item he had been so intent on finding. Those bloody spectacles. Remus turned a deep red and bowed his head in embarrassment and shame. Tonks started to laugh and squirted the hot chocolate she had been sipping through her nose.

Now it was Remus' turn to laugh while Tonks turned red. After a couple of light hearted chuckles, Remus looked at Tonks and gave her a smile saying "That was payment for what you did to me. Karma is a wonderful thing." he then stuck out his tongue, grabbed the Daily Prophet he had been reading before, put his spectacles back on his face and continued to read where he had stopped. Tonks couldn't help but notice the content smile he now wore on his face.

Gingerly sipping her hot chocolate Tonks looked out the window at the now dark sky with a rather content smile herself.

OWARI Well, that is fanfic number 2! HURRAH, for me. Let it be known that there will be a sequel for "6 am wake up call." just give me a day…or two. My hands hurt from typing. WAH


End file.
